disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чип и Дейл/Галерея/Фильмы и телевидение
Изображения Чип и Дейл в кино и телевизионных постановках Фильмы Короткоментражки WRA7Rqc.jpg|Чип и Дейл мультфильм открытие карты ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg|Чип и Дейл в " Рождественская елка Плуто" Chipwolves.jpg|Чип и Дейл с" волчьими " лицами в "две фишки и промах" 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-04.jpg 1952-arbre-2.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-02.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-03.jpg 1955-frotteur-2.jpg 1955-frotteur-3.jpg 1955-frotteur-4.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-03.jpg Food_for_feudin_acorns.jpg 1946-locataires-4.jpg 1946-locataires-3.jpg 1952-verger-5.jpg 1952-verger-3.jpg Toytinkers.jpg PRIVATE_PLUTO.png 1950-daisy-5.jpg 1950-daisy-4.jpg 037-013retreatingform.jpg 037-012meateater.jpg 037-009snoutpulls.jpg 037-007chipdale.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)8.jpg Chip An' Dale (1947)4.jpg 2001-mickeynoel-03.jpeg Chip_n_Dale_in_Donald's_House.jpg Chip inside a car horn.png Chip with a December calendar.png Chip with a calendar.jpeg Chip n Dale from Winter Storage.png Dale_at_a_fireplace.png Chip 'n' dale looking outside the window.jpg Chip whispering to Dale.jpg|Чип нашептывает Дейлу план. thIH3G0O67.jpg|Чип шепчет Дейлу в "Драконе вокруг". 1949-beurre-5.jpg 1949-beurre-4.jpg 1949-beurre-2.jpg 1950-chaude-2.jpg 1950-chaude-4.jpg 1950-chaude-5.jpg Donald captures cnd via toaster.jpg Winter Storage.png Cnd acorns.jpg ''Микки: Однажды под Рождество 19801-28638.jpg|Дейл в ''Микки: Однажды под Рождество Телевидение "Серия антологии Уолта Диснея" 1960-thisis-05.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-04.jpg Chipdale.jpg The adventures of chip n dale singing.jpg The adventures of chip n dale screenshot.jpg The adventures of chip n dale opening sequence.jpg D61-506 back.jpg Chipdale2.jpg Chipdale1.jpg Chicken in the rough intro.jpg Cell2.jpg Applecore intro.jpg Two chips and a miss intro.jpg The lone chipmunks intro.jpg Adventures of chip n dale.jpg 1957-donald-award-05.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-08.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-06.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-03.jpg 1959-chip-dale-11.jpg 1959-chip-dale-10.jpg 1959-chip-dale-08.jpg 1959-chip-dale-06.jpg 1959-chip-dale-05.jpg 1959-chip-dale-04.jpg ''Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь ChipDalePeanuts.jpg A Creep in the Deep.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting 31.jpg CNI.jpg CNI2.jpg CNI3.jpg CNI7.jpg CNI9.jpg CNI13.jpg CNI18.jpg CNI19.jpg CNI21.jpg CNI41.jpg CNI43.jpg CNI44.jpg CNI49.jpg|Дейл весело бьет Чип со статическим электричеством CNI50.jpg CNI57.jpg CNI58.jpg CNI60.jpg CNI61.jpg CNI74.jpg|Чип весело отвечает взаимностью CNI76.jpg CNI78.jpg CNI81.jpg CNI99.jpg CNI102.jpg CNI132.jpg CNI133.jpg CNI135.jpg chiphelp.jpg chipfish.jpg Chip 'n.jpg Chip 'n Dalego.jpg chipslip.jpg daleslip.jpg chipin.jpg dalein.jpg chipout.jpg daleout.jpg Chip 'n Dale - Catapults.jpg chiplaunch.jpg dalelaunch.jpg Chipsaway.jpg chipland.jpg daleland.jpg Chipbroom.jpg Dalecatch.jpg Eartwitch.jpg|Уши Чипа дернулись при виде Гайки. chipkiss.jpg hmpf.jpg chipmad.jpg chiphappy2.jpg takedale.jpg Dalecatch2.jpg Catalley!.jpg CNI152.jpg CNI153.jpg CNI154.jpg CNI161.jpg CNI162.jpg CNI163.jpg CNI164.jpg CNI169.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-08-08h29m09s452.png Zipshock5.jpg CNI172.jpg CNI173.jpg CNIrobotdogs53.jpg Chipzip.jpg CNIrobotdogs74.jpg B 54-GadgetColor2 dark.jpg chipthink.jpg chipidea.jpg chipexcited.jpg CNIrobotdogs97.jpg CNIrobotdogs100.jpg CNI178.jpg montyhappy.jpg Spunky4.jpg Spunky5.jpg Spunky6.jpg Spunky7.jpg Spunky8.jpg Spunky9.jpg Spunky10.jpg|Спасение Храбрец 102.jpg Spunky13.jpg Spunky15.jpg CNI185.jpg CNI186.jpg Spunky18.jpg Spunky21.jpg Spunky22.jpg Spunky23.jpg Spunky24.jpg Spunky25.jpg Spunky27.jpg Spunky28.jpg CNIrobotdogs209.jpg CNI195.jpg CNI198.jpg CNIrobotdogs241.jpg CNI203.jpg CNIrobotdogs252.jpg CNIrobotdogs257.jpg CNIrobotdogs258.jpg CNIrobotdogs262.jpg CNIrobotdogs263.jpg CNIrobotdogs266.jpg CNIrobotdogs268.jpg CNI210.jpg CNI216.jpg Nimnulhand.jpg CNI217.jpg CNI218.jpg Spunky37.jpg Spunky42.jpg Spunky44.jpg Spunky46.jpg CNI220.jpg CNI222.jpg CNI223.jpg CNIlaugh.jpg chipdaledogs2.jpg|Чип и Дейл награждены почетными "чудо-собаками" Флэш chipdaledogs8.jpg|Чип и Дейл подражают спасительному лаю и вою Флэша 104-19.jpg Risky_Beesness_07.jpg Risky_Beesness_08.jpg Risky_Beesness_09.jpg Gtbtchips1.jpg Gtbtchips2.jpg Gtbtchips3.jpg Gtbtchips4.jpg Gtbtchips5.jpg Gtbtchips6.jpg Gtbtchips7.jpg Gtbtchips8.jpg Gtbtchips9.jpg Gtbtchips11.jpg Gtbtchips12.jpg Gtbtchips16.jpg Gtbtchips17.jpg Gtbtchips19.jpg Gtbtchips20.jpg Gtbtchips21.jpg Gtbtchips24.jpg|Дейл невменяемый Уинифред Gtbtchips25.jpg|Дейл превратился в лягушку по Уинифред Gtbtchips26.jpg Gtbtchipsdale.jpg|Дейл снова выстрелил в Уинифред Gtbtchipsdale2.jpg|Дейл вернулся к нормальной жизни. Gtbtchips28.jpg Gtbtchips29.jpg Gtbtchips31.jpg Gtbtchips32.jpg Gtbtchips33.jpg Gghchippers5.jpg Gghchippers6.jpg Gghchippers7.jpg Gghchippers9.jpg Gghchippers13.jpg Gghchippers14.jpg Gghchippers15.jpg Gghchippers16.jpg Gghchippers20.jpg Gghchippers25.jpg Gghchippers26.jpg Gghchippers27.jpg Gghchippers28.jpg Gghchippers29.jpg Gghchippers30.jpg Gghchippers31.jpg Gghchippers32.jpg Gghchippers34.jpg Gghchippers36.jpg Gghchippers37.jpg Gghchippers38.jpg Gghchippers39.jpg Gghchippers42.jpg Gghchippers43.jpg Gghchippers44.jpg Gghchippers51.jpg Chipcatch.jpg Ggh26.jpg Ggh27.jpg Ggh28.jpg Ggh29.jpg Ggh30.jpg Pintscats7.jpg Dalelove.jpg Ggh31.jpg Ggh32.jpg Ggh34.jpg Ggh35.jpg Ggh39.jpg Ggh40.jpg Ggh41.jpg Ggh42.jpg Ggh43.jpg Chiphammer.jpg Ggh44.jpg Ggh50.jpg Ggh51.jpg Ggh58.jpg Ggh59.jpg Ggh60.jpg Rubberb.jpg|Дейл как резиновая лента Kiwi_s_Big_Adventure_16.jpg RR_-_s2503.jpg Three_Men_and_a_Booby_14.jpg Montysichim2.jpg Rescuerescue.jpg chipslook.jpg chipmunkpile.jpg chipplanb.jpg chipyikes.jpg chiprun.jpg dalerun.jpg happinesschips.jpg Chipmarshmallows.jpg chipkissing2.jpg chipkissing5.jpg chipkissing6.jpg chipkissing9.jpg Chip Swimsuit.png|Купальник Чипа в ''Гайка на Гавайях GadgetHugDale.jpg|Дейл только что поймал Гайка GadgetKissChip.jpg|Чип получает поцелуй от Гайки Louie_the_Lion1.jpg Oneupsmanchip.jpg Poundofthebaskervilles.jpg RescueRangersAway.jpg Chipndaleleprechaun15.jpg Chipwrecked_Shipmunks.jpg Flash_the_Wonder_Dog.jpg Piratsy_Under_the_Seas.jpg Robocat.jpg They_Shoot_Dogs_Don't_They.jpg Throwmummyfromthetrain.jpg Ssdrainpipe.png Kiwi's Big Adventure (5).png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's_Big_Adventure_70.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's_Big_Adventure_77.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's_Big_Adventure_95.png Sewernose13.png Sewernose15.png Sewernose17.png Sewernose19.png Sewernose20.png Sewernose22.png Sewernose23.png Sewernose25.png Sewernose32.png Sewernose60.png Sewernose86.png Sewernose283.png Sewernose310.png Sewernose364.png Sewernose366.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing71.png Harriet-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing02.png Harriet-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing14.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing108.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing114.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing117.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing118.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing122.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing123.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing124.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing125.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing88.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing93.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing96.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing117.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing119.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing120.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing157.png Tic-toc -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing08.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-12h57m12s826.png Tmftt18.jpg dalesphinx.jpg B 29-ChipCheek2-light.jpg Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train14.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train17.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train22.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train26.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train29.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train32.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train35.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train36.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train38.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train39.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train48.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train55.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train60.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train61.png Hiram-Throw Mummy from the Train64.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here35.png Tumblr m345dji1tC1qiy0obo1 500.gif Tumblr nh0k2sxbr01qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nhzl3xX8TR1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkekwdlmks1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg chip-and-dale-rescue-rangers.JPG vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h43m10s704.png vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h43m42s577.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h41m22s474.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h41m43s797.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h41m51s452.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h42m12s479.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h42m37s051.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h42m52s440.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-19h43m12s674.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-20h05m57s243.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-20h07m09s482.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-09h53m48s828.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-09h54m15s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-21h46m31s755.png b_25-GlassCan1_yes.jpg prehystericalpet-b27.jpg|"Читай по губам! Иди домой!" b_25-NoFootsteps.jpg b_25-GadgetGlass5_yes.jpg Prehystericalpet-d23.jpg Prehystericalpet-b28.jpg Prehystericalpet-b33.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h14m25s956.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h14m45s450.png vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h20m22s953.png vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h20m42s391.png vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h21m51s377.png vlcsnap-2015-06-16-16h20m07s879.png vlcsnap-2015-06-16-16h20m22s804.png vlcsnap-2015-06-16-16h20m36s171.png vlcsnap-2015-06-16-16h20m49s186.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-21h14m33s214.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-21h40m02s755.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-12h26m38s267.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-12h14m33s291.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-12h13m49s518.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-12h37m08s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-11h17m41s542.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-11h15m42s314.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-11h15m59s409.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-10-11h16m20s868.png s1302.jpg Dtzdragon1.png b_26-GadgetTShirt6_transp.jpg Spies rr.jpg|Чип и Дейл как шпионы вместе с Гайкой, Рокфором и Вжиком ''Кряк-Бряк Dale - Hit the Road, Backwater Jack.jpg|Дейл в кармане у мужчины из " Hit The Road, Backwater Jack" Всё о Микки Маусе 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-00.jpg 1999mikeymanias21101.jpg 2001tousenboites10503.jpg 2005-noel-01.jpg Now_I_gotcha_you_little_pests.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 41) - Pluto vs. Figaro2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 41) - Pluto vs. Figaro3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey4.jpg Chip slaps dale.jpg Chipdalechina.jpg Dale pull spin.jpg Chip dale running cart wheels.jpg Chip steering wheel.jpg Мышиный дом 61.PNG|Чип и Дейл в ''Мышиный дом House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey6.jpg House Of Mouse chips1.jpg House Of Mouse chips2.jpg Disney_s_House_of_Mouse_3x11_Chip_N_Dale_Part_1_.jpg Chip_and_dale.jpg Chip 'n' Dale1.jpg Chip 'n' Dale4.jpg Chip 'n' Dale6.jpg Chip 'n' Dale8.jpg Chippers1.jpg Chippers2.jpg Chippers3.jpg Chippers4.jpg Chippers5.jpg Chippers6.jpg Chippers7.jpg Chippers8.jpg Chippers9.jpg Chippers10.jpg Chippers11.jpg Chippers12.jpg Chippers13.jpg Chippers14.jpg Chippers15.jpg Chippers16.jpg Chippers17.jpg Chippers18.jpg Chippers19.jpg ''Клуб Микки Мауса Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Чип и Дейл в ''Клуб Микки Мауса MinniesMasquerade_-_Chip_'n_Dale_Brazilian_Dancers.jpg|Чип и Дейл в роли бразильских танцоров 119572 0015.jpg 2007-maisonmickeypaque-02.jpg ''Микки Маус'' Tumblr_neftkuNQJf1tbamaco2_1280.png Категория:Галереи персонажей en:Chip and Dale/Gallery/Films and Television